


kurapika's room

by loveadventure



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: chrollo mention, lapslock, leorio mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveadventure/pseuds/loveadventure
Summary: what i think kurapika's bedroom would look like
Kudos: 3





	kurapika's room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaile/gifts).



> i wrote this in 5 mins and my friend told me it was good so i'm putting it here :D

after long days at work, kurapika came home to his bedroom. well, not really a bedroom. kurapika spent his nights laying in a hotel that he barely ever frequented as he's always out and about, doing work, training his nen, and trying to get back at the phantom troupe. 

kurapika forced the rather rusty silver key into the keyhole and pushed the door open, and he was once again greeted by his small, and rather empty room for one. its walls were painted a gloomy olive green colour, that was the default colour when he moved in. the floor was covered with dull brown carpet. kurapika's room had no decoration in the slightest, either. no pictures or art pieces hung up to decorate the walls, no clock, no bookshelves, no lamp to give off light, nothing. just one television sitting on it's stand, nearly collecting dust. 

if anyone else were here, they would be weirded out by the lack of, well, 'things' in his bedroom. they'd tell him to appreciate his space more, to make it look neat, but due to kurapika's minimalist nature, he couldn't care less. 

kurapika occasionally turns on the tv to watch the news, but when he does, he just stares at it mindlessly and gets lost in his mind, tangled in endless thoughts about chrollo and the phantom troupe, and how much they made his blood boil. 

after staring into space for nearly an hour, kurapika calls it a day by turning off the lights, closing the curtains as much as he can in attempt to limit all lights from entering his room. he checks his phone that he hasn't yet been able to check in days due to his busy schedule and his quite forgetful nature. there he finds 14 unopened messages from leorio, times ranging from today to 4 days ago, asking about his whereabouts and wondering about his safety. kurapika will answer them tomorrow. he would probably wake up to 14 more, knowing that leorio would be irritated at him for opening his messages without leaving a response. kurapika liked leorio, he really did, but now was it time to put this long day to an end and leave everything else for the next. 

kurapika slides his phone onto the dark brown wooden side table with nothing else on it. kurapika lays his head on his pillow and pulls his pale blue blanket over his head. he tucks his two cold hands under his pillow and he shuts his eyes together as hard as he can, trying to drift into unconsciousness as fast as he could.


End file.
